


A Snake Woman’s Tail: Book 1

by Apapha



Series: A Snake woman’s Tail [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Breast Play, Cum Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Nipple Play, Other, Over stimulation, Self indulgence, Shapeshifter, Size Difference, mincraft persona only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/pseuds/Apapha
Summary: This is purely for self indulgence. Read if you dare. Please let me know if I miss any tags.
Relationships: Grian/Original Character
Series: A Snake woman’s Tail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673542
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	A Snake Woman’s Tail: Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the events with in the confines of this story have no barring on the real life people they represent.

The snake woman’s tongue flicked the air. She knew the source of that aura was close. It was intense and practically burning under the skin of whoever it was from. She slithered along the forest floor slowly, eyes scanning the trees for its source. The sound of a rocket overhead stole her gaze towards the sky as a small figure whipped by. That’s it, that’s was the source. She quickly slithered in the direction they were going.  
She stayed low to the ground, the various shades of green that colored her scales allowing her to evade detection. Several meters away was the source of that aura, which belonged to a small man, who couldn’t have been much taller than 5’5”. Not completely unusual. Smaller size beings often had very intense auras. She stayed still eying the small human.  
He was standing outside of a large cave digging through a weird looking purple box. She watched him for a few moments taking notes on his aura before he entered the cave. Not wanting to lose him, the snake quickly began to borrow, digging down through rock and dirt before coming out into a large cavern. She smelled for his aura again. He wasn’t very far from where she was. Sticking to the darkness, she slowly crept towards his location.  
The massive naga neared a small passage when she tenses, hearing a giggling hum resonating through. She flattened herself against the cavern wall. Adrenaline fluttered through her chest, it was just like hunting. Waiting motionless as her prey drew nearer, she couldn’t help but flash a toothy grin, large fangs flashing in the dark. She almost vibrated with excitement. She needed to get a handle on herself lest she get carried away and hurts the small human. That simply would not do. She takes a long and quiet breath, fixating her focus on her duties as a Shaman. A torch is placed at the end of the tunnel casting a glow of light on a portion of the cavern and then she sees him. The small man with the intense aura. He was even cuter up close.  
“This… I could do something with this.” He mused aloud. He was British. The Naga could scream his accent was so adorable. She couldn’t wait anymore. Slowly, she peeled herself off the cave wall before quietly sliding up behind her prey. She was so close to him, just a quick grab with her tail and- the sudden appearance of a blade in her face halts her advances.  
“Nice try.” He quips. The mischief is clear in his voice. “But you’ll have to do better that to potato me.” He giggles. The naga woman arches a tattooed eyebrow. She confused as to what he was talking about and surprised at the lack of comments on her appearance but figures he can’t see her face that well. She laughs and plays along.  
“Oh yes you got me.” She teases. “But something you forget my dear, don’t watch the face, watch the hands. Or, tail.” He barely has time to question when her tail smacks the sword from his hands and ensnares his whole body. She brings them closer to the torch light. She wants to get a better look at him. The naga would not be disappointed.  
“Well aren’t you just the cutest thing.” She purred. The small man trapped in her deep emerald colored coils squirmed so adorably in her hold. She felt strength from the small lithe body, nothing compared to her own but still notable. But strength or not he was going to hurt himself if he kept this up. She tightened her coils slowly until he got the message. When his movements ceased she loosened enough to let him breathe comfortably. She leaned down to trail her tongue up his cheek, collecting the tears that had formed. He was pleading for his life in whispers and cries. She could sense fear shrouding his red energy, he was very afraid of her right now. This would not do.  
“Shhh. I don’t want to hurt you love, quite the opposite actually.” The snake woman whispered. The small human male shuddered in response and looked at her for the first time, seeing what she really was. He gasped. Curiosity bled into his clouds of fear, replacing some of it with wonder.  
Being able to see his face up close privileged the large snake to realize just how cute he was. His lightly tanned skin was soft but taut over toned muscle. His sandy blonde hair, messy under his diamond helm, fell over his dark shining eyes and perfectly enhanced the dusting of freckles on his soft rounded cheeks. He was a little soft and squishy in his mid section which made him all the more adorable and huggable. The red and grey sweater was a size big on him which absolutely did not help his case. So cute.  
“Opposite h-how.” His freckled cheeks flushed making the giant snake want to squee at the site of it, but she would not be a shaman to her people if she couldn’t keep her composure. To prevent any accidental squee noises, the Naga Shaman leaned into his neck slowly to not frighten him and began sucking lightly at the soft skin. Her captive squeaked and shivered at the contact, head falling back involuntarily giving her more space to work with. She was gentle and slow as she kissed and sucked her away around his neck to his jaw line. She could tell he was immediately intrigued by this development as his cock twitched against her coils in interest. The Shaman could sense the sexual frustration rising in his aura again, dispelling most of his fear. It was blinding red and hot with desire, edged in blue curiosity. There were at least three years of pent up sexual frustration stored in the small human that squirmed in her coils. Feeling he got the message, she gave his pulse point one last lick before leaning back to face him.  
“O-oh” He was beet red with embarrassment. “You want to, um…”  
“With your consent of course. This is entirely your choice sweetheart. Say yes and I’ll unravel the web of pent up sexual energy from your soul. Say no and I’ll release you. I’ll leave and you’ll carry on as you have.”  
“If I say yes, you’ll have sex with me, no strings attached? No commitment?”  
“Absolutely none. I am a Shaman, I exist to guide and heal people spiritually. Let me tell you dear, your aura is blinding red which tells me you have not had a good fuck in about three years minimum.”  
“It’s been five actually.” He muttered  
“All the more reason why you should accept my offer.” She was right. It’s been so bad that masturbation does nothing but make it worse. He’s on edge, anxious and worst of all it’s messing up his sleep. It was an easy choice.  
“Yes.” He said firmly. The hooded naga smiled down at him, clearly pleased.  
“Ok sweetheart. This is how this encounter is going to go down. Are you listening love?” The small man nodded. “Good. First we will share our names while I strip you of your armor, then I am going to bite you. After my Love Venom takes hold, I am going to give you mind blowing sex.” The sandy blonde nodded in affirmation. “Now then, my name is Apapha. And yours?” The helm was the first to go, revealing the rest of his messy sand colored locks.  
“I’m Grian.” The sand blonde softly spoke. The dark emerald tail unfurled from around him just long enough to remove his wings and the rest of his armor. As soon as the small Hermit kicked off his boots the tail returned. Grian settles into her hold, relaxing into what he can only describe as a full bodied hug.  
“Well Grian, I don’t believe your smaller size will fill me properly, so I am going to give you something very few of my male partners have had.”  
“T-that’s just mean, I think I am plenty- ah!” Grian went stiff when she leaned into his neck again and gave a hard suck at his skin. He groaned and whines when she pulled off him.  
“I’m sure your size is adequate for your females, but for my species, most would pinch your cheeks and squee at how cute you were before giving you to her mate as a pet.” Dark eyes widened in fear. “Don’t fret love, I wouldn’t dream of doing that to you.” she stroked his cheek with a clawed hand. “Now then, a Love Bite for you~” With a fast strike Apapha’s fangs pierced the pale boys neck, pumping Love Venom into his bloodstream. Then she let go before Grian could react in pain. “It shouldn’t be long now love.” She cooed as she began gently tightening and loosening her dark emerald coils around him like a full body massage. Small gasps left his lips as Grian felt his body heat up.  
“Now, while my Venom is working itself into your system, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself Grian?” Apapha’s methodical movements slowed dramatically which let the sandy haired Hermit focus a bit easier.  
“Wha- what do you want to know?” He could feel himself blushing horribly. He was probably as red as a beetroot. He felt a large hand card its way through his wavy locks, almost petting him. It felt comforting, even if it was a giant birch leaf green snake woman.  
“What are you into Grian?” She inquired  
“I like building a lot, I’ve sort of made a career out of it, really.” He began listing off all of his favorite builds that he has made so far, babbling on about A frames and building shapes. It was so sweet how passionate he was but that wasn’t what she had asked. She kissed him gently, cutting him off.  
“Sweetheart your passion is adorable but, that is not what I meant.” She said softly. “Better I rephrase and ask, what’s your favorite thing to do whilst engaging in copulation? Or if thats not straight forward enough, how do you like to fuck?” Grian squeaked as she tightened her coils slightly, adding undulating friction on his now rapidly growing member. He was finding it very hard to focus now.  
“Um, - haa! I like to- jesus I like to give and recive -fuck love bites!OhGOD!” He was panting now as pleasure spiked its way through his nerves and made himself short circuit, his dark eyes haze over. “Apa-Pha!” Grian keened and whined for her.  
“Yes love?”  
Grian couldn’t stop himself from letting out a whorish, needy moan at the sound of her voice. “Touch me.”  
“I am touching you love~” she cooed, tightening her coils again slightly.  
“No- touch me. Your hands, touch me!” he begged. A scaly hand caressed his face and neck, slowly exploring the skin that was exposed. Apapha moved her coils down releasing his arms which the sandy blonde moved around her hood and neck pulling her into a passion filled kiss. A sweet rumble filled Apapha’s chest feeling her partner embrace her.  
When they pulled themselves apart for air Apapha heard a growling noise from the left. Zombies. The cave system was still dark and with Grian whining for her so sweetly, he was attracting a lot of them. She swiftly moved into the lit parts of the cave, blocking off the cavern behind her with stone. She blocked off the other end as well to make sure her mission could be completed with no more interruptions.  
Apapha stroked a clawed hand through Grian’s soft, sand colored hair before leaning in to kiss him again. Her hands travelled down farther, continuing up under his shirt. She slowly trailed up his abdomen to linger on his abs. She felt the strength of this petite man, it is the kind of strength only builders possessed.  
Grian pulled away from their kiss with a gasp, when his nipples were suddenly tweaked. He clung to Apapha’s thick muscular body for dear life as she tweaked and played with his sensitive buds, revealing in the ability to elicit so many lovely sounds from him.  
“You are very sensitive here. Unusual for a male.” She commented. “You love it though, don't you?”  
Yes, oh god yes he loved it. It always felt good, even when untrained hands played with them. But Apapha is highly experienced and quickly has him melting in her coils, unable to form the words needed to answer her. Instead what came out was a string of gibberish which was only silenced when she kissed him again. Grian scratches at the snake woman’s back, blunt nails looking for purchase on the fine olive green scales of Apapha’s humanoid half. A sound like a hissing purr bubbles from the Nagas chest as she breaks their kiss to study the face of her captive partner. Half lidded, dark eyes gazed back at her, tear tracks falling from them, staining his flushed cheeks. His lips, kiss swollen and bruised, and his hair damp with sweat. A site to behold. One that Apapha would never forget.  
A broken moan pulls her from her trance as she realizes she has stopped playing with his nipples. With an apologetic smile, Apapha removes Grian’s shirt, revealing the expanse of pale skin that lies beneath. Her tongue flicks out, smelling the potent arousal wafting off his skin before going to town on his nipples and chest. Her captive squirms as she indulges in devours his skin. Licking, biting and sucking hickies into it. One after another his chest becomes peppered in purple splotches. By the time she pulls off of him, his skin is peppered with bruises.  
His breathing is labored, hot and heavy from pleasure. It was so good, she is good. Apapha for whatever reason, seems to know where his hotspots are, despite never having been with him before. It’s honestly fascinating to him. He stares into her sharp golden gaze and finds, he wants to return the favor. His hands began to slide down her shoulders and chest, hesitant and unsure what to do. Apapha feels his discomfort. She leans into his ear,  
“It’s ok.” She hums “do what your body thinks is right love.” He nods shortly, and takes a deep breath to ease his fluttering heart. Apapha tenderly rubs his back, patiently waiting for his move. His hands begin to move down again, lower before coming to cup her massive breasts. He stares for a moment, taking in the beautiful body before him. Her olive skin and deep green markings give her an exotic appearance. His eyes caught silver and found her nipples, dark olive green and perky, pierced with barbells. So unusual for him to see yet, they added another layer to the work of art before him.  
Grian glances up at her, expecting an impatient expression, to his relief he only sees one of content, eyes half open in a kind smile, encouraging his advances. With reassurance, the small Hermit gently begins massaging and rubbing her breasts. Caressing and holding them. Apapha hums and relaxes, eyes closing as any tension she might have had slowly melts away. It’s not often she finds a partner that is willing to reciprocate in their pleasure. Not that it bothers her as she gets off on when her partners are in bliss but this is a welcome change.  
Hesitation slowly evolves into confidence as Grian continues, he smiles when he sees her relaxed state. He leans into her chest giving a nipple a cautious lick and smiles when he hears a content sigh in response. He takes a nipple into his mouth and starts suckling while his hand plays with the other, thumbing the nipple while fingers tentatively play with the barbell. She lets him suck and pull her nipple piercings as the hand on his back slowly glides down, fingers lightly stroking his spine. He shivers as the dark green tail unfurls from him a bit more revealing his perfectly rounded clothed ass. A large hand grabs his ass making him squeak around her nipple. Even though one of her hands is almost big enough to cup his entire ass, the other hand joins in on the fun, massaging the perfect fleshy mounds.  
He detaches from her left nipple and moans in content before switching to her right, lapping and sucking with more agusto. Apapha’s hands travel around to his belt and pants zipper to undo them.  
As soon as they are undone she pulls Grian’s pants off with her coils, prompting him to wrap his legs around her waist without breaking contact. One hand returns to grope his ass. Before Grian can wonder where her other hand is, it returns with lube coated fingers poking at his entrance. They don’t press in right away, instead they rest at his hole, as if waiting for the go ahead. He releases her nipple from his mouth with a whine.  
“Apapha please!” His head rests in between her breasts. With a chuckle, she presses a finger inside. Grian smiles and hums at the feeling. Slowly, more fingers are added, scissoring and searching. Grian struggles with the third. It burns like pins and needles, and makes him whine. Apapha kisses him in distraction, long forked tongue slipping inside his warm mouth and exploring places he didn’t even know existed. She works him through the third, stretching massaging his walls to relax them. Her fingers leave him for a moment before returning again with a copious amount of lube. She eases three of her fingers back into him one at a time before squeezing in the fourth and final one in. She lets him breathe finally, a line of saliva connecting them. The Hermit inhales sharply and pants for air as Apapha’s fingers continue stretching him.  
When they leave him for the last time Grian is shaking with want. He looks so desperate. So cute.  
Apapha can’t wait much longer as magic changes her form. Her breasts draw back into hardened pecks, the curvature of her form becomes angular and chiseled with abs only a god could have. Grian was surprised to find the once femminne face had turned masculine but despite the change in appearance, he still recognized Apapha.  
Grian took quick notice of something poking his ass and looked down to find two of the biggest dicks he would ever see. The twin cocks are not as thick as he would have expected but they are long. One of them has a smooth shaft with a larger more bulbous head, the other appears to have fleshy ridges on them. Despite Apapha’s careful prep, Grian was a little nervous still.  
“I won’t be taking both of those, will I?” He asks with a nervous tone. The snake woman combed her nails through his sandy locks with a gentle smile.  
“Not unless you want them” Grian shakes his head, he doesn’t yet. Apapha lifts him over her cocks lining his entrance up with the bulbous headed one before easing him down onto it. Grian experiences little pain as the entire length of the cock disappears inside of him while the other was rubbing against his own cock. It barely hurts but he feels impossibly full. His breathing is ragged and hard like he got winded. He grinds for five minutes before Grian begs Apapha to move.  
She starts out slow, not wanting to overwhelm him too quickly, being gentle in her pacing. He's so tight and hot on the inside that she nearly cums, only Apapha’s fortitude prevented it. She moaned as he quivered around her, sucking her in and locking her in a vice like grip.  
“Are you alright, love?” She asks.  
“Yes, just please, go faster.” He begs in a strained tone. Grian’s skin was boiling, he felt as if he was being cooked alive, speared on one of Apapha’s giant cock. If he died here it’d be a hell of a way to go. Admittedly one of the best ways he could go.  
“As you wish.” The snake woman takes a slow, deliberate drag back, drawing out a whining moan from her small partner before slamming back in with all of her prowess. A bolt of lightning shot up the Hermit’s spine making him scream. Apapha sets a brutal, unrelenting pace as she fucks into him, drilling into his prostate like a Texan looking for oil while she licks and sucks his skin. She makes him come twice before she even gets close. The third time they came together. When Grian comes the third time it’s nearly painful from overstimulation, but it’s all good. It’s fantastic, he’d been shot up to cloud nine and beyond into the vast darkness of space before plummeting back down to land in his body. When the wiley Hermit came back to his senses he could feel Apapha still dumping load after load into his abused entrance while her other cock continued to pump cum onto their stomachs.  
“I do apologize,” she says with a breathy moan “it’s not normally like this.” She peppers gentle kisses on his neck and shoulders as they ride it out together.  
After almost ten minutes of nonstop organs,the emerald snake woman gives a final shudder as she dumps her last load into and on the exhausted Hermit.  
“Are you alright, love?” Grian let’s out a small moan as he nods his head. The Hermit takes a quick assessment of himself. He is covered in Apapha’s cum and filled to the brim with it, his belly is distended and smooth almost like a woman in mid stage pregnancy. It was absolutely filthy and he reveled in that feeling.  
Apapha lifts the Hermit off of her cock before shifting back to her curvy female form, still covered in her own cum. There’s cum on her nipples, Grian finds he wants to lick them clean. So he does. Apapha lets out a little gasp of surprise at the first lick on her left nipple but let’s him do as he pleases. After all, this is his experience.  
The taste, Grian finds, is sweet and salty, tasting almost like salted and glazed macadamia nuts. He likes the taste. He licks off around her areola before taking the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and pulling the nipple ring with his tongue. Grian pulls off her nipple with an audible pop before moving on the other one. He looks up to meet her face with a smile, blissed and happy. She smiles back before waving a large hand over the mess between them, whispering in a strange tongue. The cum and sweat between them began to glow a soft white but before he could react, exhaustion overtook the Hermit causing him to pass out.  
When Grian comes to, he finds himself alone, still in the small room. He is on his back on a nice bed roll with a chest nearby. He slowly sits up, aware of the heavy sloshing in his guts. He rubs his belly. Still rounded and smooth. Surprisingly he found himself clean, not sticky or sweaty at all. The sandy blonde hermit carefully stands up, using the wall as leverage, and makes his way to the chest. Upon opening it, Grian finds his equipment nearly sorted and tucked away along with a small potion and a folded note.  
“My dear Grian,  
I must apologize for the access that I have produced. Moving around will be a challenge for you so I left this potion to get rid of it if you so choose. If not it should be back to normal in three days. I will return to your world one day as more of your friends are in need of my assistance but for now I must leave.  
With dearest regards  
Apapha~  
Grian picks up the small red bottle and opens the top. He is about to drink it, but stops at a thought. He kind of likes the feel of it. His mobility will be poor for the time being but. He smiles to himself. It’s worth it.


End file.
